


Everlasting Fidelity

by Silken_Stars



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Gods - Fandom, Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silken_Stars/pseuds/Silken_Stars
Summary: She his queen, he her King. She would stand by him no matter what. She’s like a sun–shining warmly, sweet as nectar.. with a heart of gold. Sigyn is a star, one that shines brightest among all the thousands that lay in the skies. And HE is undeserving of such fidelity…or at least he thinks that way..





	Everlasting Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> { I wrote this a while back, it's my first time posting on here, so please be kind. I hadn't finished it and I really don't plan to, it was just a small drabble I posted back on Tumblr when I was actively running an ask blog. I hope you enjoy! }

Loki felt the frost mixed through his veins, those hated ridges formed like welts over his body, his lids shut close for a moment, opening again they now bled red. To be met with this reflection— it was strange… foreign even? Had this truth really been there all along? So painfully near that he could simply shed into this skin. It mocked him, taunting Loki cruelly.. a blue icy color— the raised ancient runes that scared Lokis skin. Crimson orbs stared holes into him from beyond the mirror, the very sight of this form disgusted him. Loki couldn’t help but think the monster that looked back wasn’t actually him, how could it be? The red of his orbs grew sharp the sheer intensity could cut, shaking his head he tore himself from the vanity. Limbs carried him over to this bed, sitting along it slowly. A breath was heard in the air, but the sigh wasn’t his own. It sounded from his door–perhaps it was even a subtle gasp? Loki’s crimson hues darted in the direction of the sudden sound, orbs widened focusing on the frame– there standing in his chambers was no one other than Sigyn.

Loki rose swiftly bare feet stepping backward adding distance between them, green magical energy rippled across his skin weaving and stitching himself back together. “ Leave… ” Loki whispered out with his breath, though quiet he was positive she heard him– as her body jumped suddenly. The god’s heart raced, muscles playing beneath his now alabaster flesh, his chest heaved heavily–body wrecked with adrenaline and panic. One of his worst nightmares– was now playing out and he stood helplessly on the sidelines watching as it slowly unfolded. “ Loki..please” Sigyn’s voice called to him, her figure moving from where she once stood, she grew closer, blue oculars centered on Lokis emerald eyes they vanishing as he shrank back from her. The god found his back against a wall, lowering himself to the floor, face falling into his hands.

Fingers linger too close, questing for him, and he shudders from the touch— even then his body urges to lean in. Oh, how can something affect him so deeply? Loki felt powerless, heavy and weak, yearning to be truly loved— those same hands are back again, caressing the paleness of his cheeks. Lokis hands reach up, meeting the wrist which belonged to the hands that grace him so gently. The hue in his eyes soften, the storm brewing within them slowly calmed as Lokis gaze met Sigyn’s deep blue hues that looked down upon him. Her face buried in a curtain of blonde locks, curls billow along her shoulders framing the softness of her features. Lokis chin dips low, hiding his face from her view, this pain was alerting, a sort of ache building in his chest.. this was a familiar sort of feeling. One he remembered too well— the ducts of his eyes began filling with hot tears, they tore down his cheeks burning against his cool skin.

Lokis lips held tightly together, but even sealed he managed to make a sound, it came from his throat- a slight sob left his lips as they parted briefly. Sigyn never left he could feel her presence lower to the height he sat at, hands cupping his cheeks the tears wetting her small digits. Loki couldn’t face her, he wouldn’t dare.. the Goddess’s hands pick up his heavy head, reluctantly he raised it to look over her once more. Lokis Jade orbs were glossed over, her eyes looked deeply into him, she was gentle as ever a sweet smile pursed her lips, sadness filled those blues of hers. Sigyn leaned inward hands still holding the frame of his face, as the softness of her lips pressed against the trail of tears that stained his features “ I will never leave you. I will be ever at your side… no matter what..” Sigyns voice was a sweet whisper and the tone that fell with her words caused him to break further.. Loki felt feeble in the embrace but he wished this would never end. Sigyn drew back slowly. Loki stood to his feet now standing over her, they’re height difference apparent, suddenly and rather brashy the gods' arms linked around her, swallowing her into a tight embrace. " I love you..." He whispered into her shoulder, Lokis tongue-tied on the words, it was the first time he had ever uttered them.


End file.
